My Tourniquet
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: When he needed someone to stop the pain, Naruto was there. [Sasunaru lots of yaoi!Yay!] warning: If you read this you WILL get that stuuuuupid song stuck in your head!


**Disclaimer** :-: Not mine, but not yours either so I don't feel so bad. 

**Warning** :-: Implied sex between two males, angst...I think, and fluff...I think.

**A/N** :-: Yeah...I don't know if this will make sense or if it's any good, but I'm sick of seeing it just sitting on my computer, gathering dust. I figured I may as well post it, ya know!

Special thanks to Michelle my most awesome beta for this little ficcy! XD

* * *

My Tourniquet

* * *

It was a clear night, the moon smiling gently on the town of Konoha, a soft light embracing the buildings, trees and wandering soul. There was a gentle breeze, no more a breath of a wind that fluttered the occasional curtain and toyed with the leaves. It was a nice night, not too warm but not too cold, the perfect night to walk outside or stay out late training.

Uchiha Sasuke hated it.

He had holed himself up in his home all day, ignoring Kakashi when he came to see him, and hiding from Sakura, who had ventured enough to crack open the boy's door and peak in when he'd ignored her. There was only one person he'd let in and spoke to all day: his little, blonde idiot. He looked down at Naruto, the boy panting as he tried to regain some semblance of coherence. Sasuke's heart was beating a mile a minute as he kissed the soft, tan skin of the boy's neck, adding yet another to the dozen kiss marks already there.

"Nnn...Sasuke..."

Sasuke let himself react fully to the boy's breathless voice calling his name. He tightened his arm around the slim waist, pulling Naruto closer. This boy...he was the only one who made it better. All day a dull ache had throbbed in his heart, the sound seeming to echo off the walls of his family's empty home. Days like today made it harder for him to breathe, but all he needed was for Naruto to come to him once like this. Cling to him once, using his sun-like warmth to let Sasuke know he wasn't really alone.

He moved back up, locking his lips with Naruto's, the boy's arms reaching out to circle Sasuke's neck. Heat spread from every spot of contact, tingling him into dizziness.

"Naruto..."

Kami-sama, those blue eyes. There were times when Sasuke thought he could die while staring into the cerulean depths and not regret a thing. Those eyes, full of love and trust, stared up at him, and Sasuke felt his throat tighten painfully.

He moved along Naruto's body, rediscovering curves and softness that were distinctly Naruto. They had been in bed ever since the blonde had come over, both of them knowing they wouldn't unlock and get out of bed until dawn...not today. This same day every year Naruto would stay with Sasuke, not arguing or sparing like they did almost every other day, even though they were currently a exclusive couple. No, this day Naruto would lay beneath him, letting Sasuke find comfort in those arms, those eyes and those lips. Because they both knew that today, Sasuke needed that.

He needed to know there was someone there, someone who loved him, someone who would, and almost did on many occasions, die to protect him, someone who made Sasuke want to do the same for them. He moved in a frantic motion in Naruto, both of them gasping at the pleasure of the familiar act. Naruto's fingers were laced in Sasuke's, their hands clutching each other's, each desperately trying to be an anchor for the other. Their lips, mere centimeters from one another's, brushed, harsh breaths mingling in the small space, but the heat rushing through their bodies as their pace quickened.

Sasuke knew no one other than Naruto could do this for him because Naruto knew him like no one else did. Naruto knew his dark secrets, his bad habits, his imperfections. And he knew Naruto's.The blondeloved him, was loyal to him, remained beside him even when Sasuke wasn't there. The thought of being with anyone other than this boy...it seemed vulgar.

Naruto Arched up into him, their chests pressed tightly together, both feeling the overlapping heartbeat of the other. The blonde pulled Sasuke closer by the hands on the Uchiha's back, feeling like he was trying to force his warmth into the raven-haired boy. Sasuke held him back, crushingly but gently at the same time. Naruto was his precious person and the only one who could drive the darkness back. He was his lover, his best friend, his family...something he needed more than air today.

* * *

"Naruto and Sasuke haven't left Sasuke's house all day...want me to send someone to check on them?"

Tsunade shook her head, looking at a piece of paper on her desk with a serious expression. Shizune nodded. Wondering what it was that caught the Hokage's attention, she leaned over, reading over the woman's shoulder and feeling comprehension dawn on her.

It was an old report dated seven years ago today reporting the murders at the Uchiha district.

-**Owari**-

Please notethat this is not my Valentines fic, that one is coming up but was pushed back becauseI caught the flu (-boooo-)and write like crap whenI 'm sick. XD Anyways this should hold you over for a bit ne?


End file.
